A Perfect Games: A Sue and Stu SYOT!
by BlueCherryCola
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, but for those of you who didn't catch on, it's a Mary Sue and Gary Stu games. I know, this idea's sooooo overused, but please submit and give it a try!
1. A Very Cliche Prologue!

**Here is our very cliche prologue for my very cliche games! Enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

 **Roses are White NOT RED:** MyBeardIsBetterThanYours, I need my arena next week!

 **MyBeardIsBetterThanYours:** Of course, Your Highness! BTW, it's like the fourth Quarter Quell. Have you thought of your super-duper special twist yet?

 **Roses are White NOT RED:** Yes, duh. Have you heard of this new…tribe-thingy yet? It's called the Sue/Stu tribe. They are a very strange tribe-thingy. They are, like, super-special. Some of them have like super powers or something. They have super special hair, eye, and sometimes skin colours. It's very odd. Sometimes they pop up in the Games and it's not fair! I don't want these people winning all the time! They make the Games, like, so boooooring. For this Games I want to have only people from this tribe get reaped. That's a great idea right?

 **MyBeardIsBetterThanYours:** That's a marvellous idea! You are sooooo awesome!

 **Roses Are White NOT RED:** Of course, I know that. BTW, if you disappoint, I'll cut off your head. Wait, no. I can't do that! It's too messy! It'll stain my beautiful new suit. I'll ask my Peacekeepers to do it.

 **MyBeardIsBetterThanYours:** *Gulp* Okay, Your Majesty.

* * *

 **Well, here is my first SYOT! Remember: I want only Mary Sues and Gary Stus. If your tribute is normal, she/he'll be turned down. You can submit up to four tributes, and please try to submit over PM. Reviewed forms are discouraged. Now, because Stu's are way rarer, most of the usually male spots will also be free for female tributes. Huh, I didn't explain that very well, so here's the list and hopefully you'll understand:**

 **District One**

 **Female: RESERVED FOR N1ghtcat**

 **Male:** Lancelot McFabulous [66samvr]

 **District Two:**

 **Female:** Ruby Boaz [Golden Moon Huntress]

 **Male:** Sapphire Boaz [Golden Moon Huntress]

 **District Three:**

 **Female:** Electracyti Magnetic

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** iPod TeeVee

 **District Four:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male:** Open

 **District Five:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** Open

 **District Six:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** Open

 **District Seven:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male:** Open

 **District Eight:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** Open

 **District Nine:**

 **Female:** **RESERVED FOR N1ghtcat**

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female : **Skylar Gold [Redwut]

 **District Ten:**

 **Female:** Bloodbath Tribute [I believe in nargles too]

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** Open

 **District Eleven:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male** ** _or_** **Female:** Open

 **District Twelve:**

 **Female:** Open

 **Male:** Open

* * *

 **Here's the form, and it's also on my profile. By the way, this is BrokenMockingjay's form, so thanks to her! Go check out her stories!:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Quote:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Preferred weapon(s):

Appearance(At least 5 sentences! I don't want just adjectives!):

Personality(Same requirements as appearance!):

Token(Optional):

Family(Enter age,appearance, a short bio and their relationship with the tribute):

Friends(Same requirements as family):

Drive to win:

Why should she/he win?

Interview angle:

Chariot outfit ideas:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit ideas:

Reaped/Volunteer and if volunteer, why:

Preferred death:

Alliances:

Backstory:

Romance?:

Sexual orientation:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Faceclaim (Optional):

Anything else:

* * *

 **Thanks! By the way, my grammar isn't the best (as you've probably already figured out) so I would appreciate it greatly if someone betas for me.**

 **BlueCherryCola, Signing Off!**


	2. D3 Reaping

**D3 Reaping**

 **Electracyti Magnetic**

"Wow, Electracyti! You got 99 on your last trigonometry test? That's so awesome! I wish I could be a genius like you." Says Electric. I stare at him in disbelief and burst into tears "Electric! I thought we were friends…how could you say that to me? Why would you mock me like that?" I turn around and run out of his mansion. I can't believe he said that…I though we were friends…or even something more. I mean, he kisses me all the time and holds my hand, but he probably just thinks of me as a friend.

I walk though the sudden rain, and start to cry again. I'm so stupid…

Every twelve year old gets a 100% on a trigonometry test designed for eighteen year olds. I'm such a failure…

I look up from the ground and see that people are staring at me. I sniffle, and continue on my way home. No one bothers to talk to me. Electric says that that's because I'm so intimidatingly beautiful, but I know that that's bull. I'm not beautiful. I have long, wavy, chestnut hair that falls to my waist and boring old kaleidoscope eyes. I'm tall and slender, and pale. See? Of course I'm not pretty.

Once I get home I get ready for the Reaping by changing into a white wedding dress that Electric sent me through mail. Aww…I think I'll forgive him. It's so pretty and it matches my diamond ring!

 **iPod TeeVee**

"iPod! Come over here! Now!" I cringe and push up my nerdy glasses. Maybe Steve meant another iPod. After all, it's a pretty common name…

"iPod TeeVee! Get your lazy ass over here!" I shudder and walk over. I'm sure all of the iPods that I made for Steve were quality…so what could it be? I pass by my sisters iPadie and iMacie, and my brother, iWatchie. They all push up their matching nerdy glasses as I walk by, and shakily give me matching thumbs up. Then they go back to making their respective Orange products.

"Oh, there you are, son!" Steve says "I just want to congratulate you on all the wonderful iPods you made. Now get back to work!" I blink confusedly at him then walk back to my seat. What a waste of time.

At least Steve was happy with me.

See, he kinda designs babies. He genetically manipulates them when they're still in their mother's womb, to give them all sorts of abilities. He gave me the ability to make awesome iPods, to be super-smart, and to be…and to be…

Oh well, he didn't give me any other abilities. But I can understand, after what happened to his last batch of kids: The Samsings. He gave them too many abilities, and poor Samsing Galaxy Note 7 exploded due to having too much awesome abilities.

So Steve disposed of them.

 **Electracyti Magnetic**

I walk quickly to the Reaping and smile at Electric. He smiles back at me. I continue to smile cause if I stop, he'll think I'm rude. He continues to smile as well. I smile as I walk to the roped off area for twelve year olds. He walks by me, smiling as well.

He soon gets tired of smiling and turns away to talk to some blonde chick. Maybe it's her first Reaping and she's nervous. Aww…That's so nice of him!

I realise that it's our first Reaping as well. Well, nevermind then.

We watch the incredibly motivational video that the escort shows us. Then she walks over to the pretty glass bowls.

"No name!" She calls, and the cute blonde chick that Electric was talking to just now walks up the stage, crying. I feel so sorry for her. She's only twelve. She doesn't deserve to die. I make up my mind, and yell: "I volunteer!" I walk up the stage and smile at Electric. He's smiling at No, and kissing her. Oh well, he's probably comforting her. What a nice guy.

 **iPod TeeVee**

I huddle with my siblings in the Reaping Square, nervously biting my nails. The odds of me being picked are okay: 0.3 in 1000. But the odds of anyone in my family getting picked though, are not so great.

I sprout random facts and my siblings join in.

After the girls part of the Reaping is over, the escort moves onto the boys. "iWatchie TeeVee!" I swallow hard. My poor younger brother…"I volunteer!" I meekly say, and make my way to the stage.

 **Electracyti Magnetic**

"Electracyti, I'm dumping you." Says Electric. I start to cry, but I understand. Who would want to date a failure like me?

Electric leaves and then my parents come in. They tell me that they are sure that I will win and come back home.

They leave me with a diamond bracelet for my token.

 **iPod TeeVee**

"Did you _have_ to volunteer? Cause you're causing lotsa trouble for me. Now I need to make a new baby." Steve says. Then he leaves.

 **AN: Here's my first Reaping! I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! This is my first attempt at humour and parody.**

 **Also, thanks to** BlueCookiesAreBae **for letting me use the 'designer babies' idea.**

 **Signing off,**

 **BlueCherryCola.**


End file.
